inazumaelevenlatinocfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Yukari Hanari
'Hanari Yukari' Información Es gerente y jugadora del Raimon GO.Juega como defensa y delantera,su dorsal es el 17. Es la prima de Aoi Sorano. Apariencia Su cabello es corto y de color violeta oscuro, lleva dos pequeñas coletas a los lados con dos lazos de color rosa, aunque cuando juega a fútbol no los lleva. Es un poco morenita. Personalidad Es una chica estudiosa,amable y pacifica tiene bastante paciencia cuando alguien le hace enfadar. Le gusta pasar el tiempo con sus amigos y compañeros. Argumento Ella estudiaba en otro instituto,estuvo en un equipo de fútbol,siendo la capitana,ella y su equipo llegaron a las mundiales y consiguieron ganar,se convirtio en jugadora profesional,su equipo la apreciaba bastante ellos decian que era la jugadora perfecta le llamaban asi porque sus tecnicas,regates y estrategias eran muy buenas. De pequeña,un dia fue a un campo de fútbol en un parque,no habia nadie y ella no sabia con que jugar no tenia pelota pero de repente se acerco un niño con una pelota,ella penso que era bastante lindo y mono,el le ofrecio jugar en el campo de fútbol ella acepto,estuvieron toda la tarde jugando aunque ha ella no se le daba bien,el niño le dijo que con un poco de practica lograria ser una jugadora esplendida,ella le respondio con una sonrisa. Más tarde se fueron,cada uno a su casa.Estuvieron años viendose por la tarde en el mismo campo de fútbol a pesar de que ella era de otro colegio siempre intentó mantener la amistad con aquel niño tan simpatico.Años más tarde entro nueva en el instituto Raimon,estaba nerviosa porque no conocia ha nadie pero aliviada porque su prima iba ha estar ahi,en el mismo instituto vio ha un muchacho que le resultaba familiar luego se dio cuenta que era su amigo que habia conocido desde pequeña ``'Takuto´´'penso ella contenta. Ella no habia entrado en el club de fútbol porque penso que tal vez seria mejor dejar que ellos aprendieran solos,ya que ella ya sabia bastante aunque varias veces se viste de jugadora para ayudar y normalmente juega todos los partidos. Temporada 1 Chrono Stone A Yukari le borran todos sus recuerdos sobre el fútbol,tras borrarselos esta en el club de música tocando el violín,al no recordar nada nunca conocio a Takuto de pequeña y nunca tuvo nada de relación sobre el fútbol. Un dia normal para ella Tenma vino diciendole cosas de que en el instituto habia un club de fútbol pero ella le decia que nunca habia habido ningun club de fútbol en el instituto luego Tenma le empezó a contar todo lo que habian pasado juntos los partidos que ganaron todo lo que se habian divertido,pero a ella segia sin sonarle nada entonces Tenma le dijo ``pero esque acaso no te acuerdas de que cuando eras pequeña te hiciste amiga de Shindo gracias al fútbol y después fuiste capitana de un equipo y llegaste a los mundiales´´ella se extraño y dijo ``yo nunca he jugado al fútbol y me parece que lo recordaria y Shindo...Takuto...es un compañero que tengo en el club de música pero nunca antes le habia visto´´Tenma no lo podia creer y le dice ``y Kariya que me dices de él´´Yukari se pone un poco sonrojada ``eh!...que quieres que te diga de el es del primer cusro y...´´Tenma pone las manos sobre sus hombros ``por favor tienes que recordar todo lo que digo es verdad Shindo,Kirino,Shinsuke,Tsurigi todos eran del club de fútbol y tu también,eras también gerente del equipo con Aoi,Akane y Midori...tienes que creerme´´Ella lo observó durante un momento miro a sus ojos y pudo deducir que no mentian ``te creo,tu mirada dice que no mientes´´ella le sonrie ``de verdad esto es genial´´dice Tenma y luego le da un abrazo a Yukari``ai! vale pero no apretes jeje´´le dice ella``pero tenemos que hacer algo para que el fútbol vuelva al corazón de las personas´´al decir esto aparece un extraño chico que quiere que los recuerdos de Tenma sobre el fútbol desaparezcan pero no lo consigue luego aparece otro extaño muchacho,se llamaba Fey Rune y quiso que Tenma jugase con el contra el quipo contario que querian destruir el fútbol para siempre.Le pregunto a Yukari si ella también iba a jugar ya que sabia quien era ella se negó pero el aún asi le dijo ``venga que se que tienes talento´´ luego le agarro la mano y la empujó hacia el campo.Al pisar el campo pudo recordar algunas de las cosas que habian pasado mientras ella estaba en el equipo del Raimon. (no he terminado) Técnicas 'Individual *Ráfaga celestial (ofensiva). *Cielo estrellado (defensiva). *Rugido de león (ofensiva). *Tiro definitivo de la diosa Atenea (ofensivo). *Viento giratorio (defensiva). 'Combinadas' *Dioses del viento (con Tenma). *Niebla helada (con Kirino). *Torbellino de luz (con Runa). *Danza épica (con Runa). Curiosidades *Takuto es su mejor amigo de la infancia. *Su color favorito es el violeta. *Le gustan mucho las flores. *Tiene un hermano pequeño de 8 años. *Quiere mucho a su prima. *Sus mejores amigos son Tenma,Aoi,Shinsuke,Takuto,Kariya,Kirino,Tsurugi y Hikaru. *Su amiga del alma es Runa Kimura . *Dio la casualidad que su dorsal es el mismo que el de Rin Fidio en el Raimon el ``17´´. *Desarrolla interes por Kariya Masaki 'y se hizo unos de sus mejores amigos,hasta que acabo enamorandose. *Su nombre en europeo Erika significa ´´'La que reina por siempre.Princesa honorable´´. *Se le da muy bien tocar el violín. *Llama a Kirino por su apellido ``'Ranmaru'´´. *Admira y aprecia bastante a su entrenador,Endo. Galería Collab cachorritos.jpg|Perritos Yukari y Kariya.jpg Yukari gerente.png Kiss on the forehead.png|Kiss on the forehead Yukari de verano.png|Yukari verano KariYuka cuentame algo.jpg|KariYuka cuentame algo KariYuka ven conmigo.jpg|KariYuka ven conmigo Takuto and Yukari best friend.jpg|Best friend Cotilla by Miku love.gif|Cotilla Las mejores animadoras.jpg|animadoras (regalo de kay) Animemos juntos kari !!.jpg|yukari y kariya animando (by kay) Takuto and Yukari.jpg|Vamos a dar un paseo Yukari ending chrono stone.png|Ending Chrono Stone Yukari Hanari (mejorada).png Categoría:Personajes (GO) Categoría:Personajes con hermano Categoría:Personajes con 14 años Categoría:Jugadores del Raimon Categoría:Dorsal 17 Categoría:Personajes enamorados Categoría:Delanteros Categoría:Defensas Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Chicas enamoradas de Kariya Masaki Categoría:Gerentes del Raimon Categoría:Familia Hanari Categoría:Personajes con avatares Categoría:Personajes tipo viento Categoría:Personajes tipo rayo Categoría:Raimon oc Categoría:Gerentes del Raimon oc